


Bending Darkness

by midnightrose1373



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightrose1373/pseuds/midnightrose1373
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot has changed. Grisha are now benders and accepted in general society. Not like when they were dissected and burned at the stake for a gift that at the time was a curse. Yes, things change. The Darkling hasn't been seen since the formation of the four nations and has long since been forgotten. Elodie is the last remnant of a past long forgotten and she'd prefer to keep it that way, thank you very much. But slowly darkness starts to creep back into the world, it always does. That never changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bending Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a Grisha Trilogy and Avatar crossover. I kinda have disregarded the entire 2nd season of the Legend of Korra, and instead I'm having benders be descendants from the Grisha. Also, I'm sorry if you have an issue with OCs, but I'm new to writing Avatar and most of the Grisha characters have been killed so I needed some familarity OKAY I'M SORRY.

Elodie stared at the thick wooden door, her fist poised to knock. She should just do it, get it over with. But every time she brought her fist down something held it back.

The ginger used to meet every single Avatar, but she had missed Aang and Roku. Roku wasn’t on purpose, having put it off over and over until he didn’t want to see her. Then with the ‘last’ (what a silly notion, Grisha…benders, whatever, never go down _that_ easy) airbender she felt he didn’t need her advice. He had seemed to figure out, and he took her suggestion of blending the nations without her telling him. Every other Avatar scoffed the notion and demanded that order be kept, which really got old so she stopped after…um…Kyoshi…or was what it Hanja? Whatever, it was some Earth Kingdom girl. Did it really matter anymore?

Quite honestly, it reminded her of her brother…which was never fun.

Now she stood in front of an “Air Temple Island.” She really wished the Squallors…er… Air Nomads (she still had trouble with the new names, even after all these years) were a bit more creative. She would have accepted a pun, but they couldn’t even do that. North Air Temple, East Air Temple, West Air Temple, South Air Temple, and now Air Temple Island. Surely they had some imagination in their heads, they had some of the richest philosophies in the world.

How hard was a name based off something other than cardinal directions and geography?

Elodie huffed, readjusting her head scarf. She didn’t want to freak them out too much on their first meeting. Her pale skin wasn’t off putting, it was pretty common but not so common with blue eyes. Blue eyes were almost exclusively Water Tribe, but with this new age it could be possibly with the cross-breeding and such. Orange, fiery hair on the other hand, was a trait that had died out eons ago.

Best to keep it safely tucked away until she could properly explain herself. She didn’t need any accusations of witch hood or spiritual status. Besides, the deep plum color looked very nice with Elodie’s eyes.

The girl raised up her fist again, positive she would go through with it.

“I think she’s actually going to do it,” a male ‘whispered’

“You said that last time Bolin,” a girl retorted, also trying to be quiet.

“She has to knock _sometime_ ,” the male, Bolin, responded hotly.

“Does she know how to knock?” the girl questioned.

“Will you two shut up,” a third voice hissed.

From there the three voices began to bicker among themselves and the darkling below scowled.

Elodie tilted her head back to see three people…and a fire ferret? One was a Water Tribe girl and the other two were clearly brothers, possible Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom mix. The ferret rested on the bulkier boy’s shoulder and all three were to wrapped up in their personal argument to notice her cold gaze. Finally she cleared her throat and all three snapped their attention to her.

“Yes, I know how to knock. Thank you for your concern,” the shorter girl sneered, folding her arms.

“To be fair, you were standing there for half an hour. I’m Korra by the way,” the girl shouted, making Elodie flinch at the sudden burst of noise.

“I’m Bolin! And this is Pabu!” the stocky one called holding the poor ferret over the window sill. “Pabu” responded by hissing and trying to claw up his arm.

“Mako,” the taller one snapped as he tried to grab the damn thing while “Bolin” frantically waved his arm to dislodge their pet.

“Elodie,” the strange girl responded cooly, raising a pale eyebrow as Pabu leaped out the window and onto the dusty dirt in front of her before it harrumphed and scampered away.

“Pabu! Come back! We can work this out!” Bolin cried as he disappeared from the window, presumably to chase after his ferret.

Elodie couldn’t respond to that so instead she scanned Korra’s face. “Miss Korra, do you have time to chat?”

The Avatar turned to Mako, who shook his head, before turning back. “We were just about to leave actually.”

“Where to?”

“We have a match,” Mako scoffed, clearly impatient. Elodie blinked, before realizing that all three of them were wearing Pro-Bending uniforms. She had completely forgotten about that bit.

Oh, this could be fun.

She opened her mouth just as Bolin appeared behind her and dropped his arm over her shoulder, which didn’t quite work because he had a solid eight inches on her measly five foot frame. He had exited through a side entrance than looped back around

“I’d invite you to watch, not every day a little girl like yourself can get front row seats,” he declared.

Before she could think it through, Elodie waved her hand sending a wave of darkness right at him. Luckily he jumped back, unluckily the trio noticed and she had scared off Pabu who had just pranced back over.

“What the hell!? What was that!?” Korra yelled, her blue eyes impossibly wide.

“Was that...was that…” Bolin stuttered his green orbs flicking around.

“Who the hell are you?” Mako scorned, amber pools narrowing menancingly.

Elodie was surprisingly calm, reaching up and untying her head scarf and dropping it in the dirt. Her fiery locks tumbled down her back, making them all gasp. “I’m sorry, that was uncalled for. I should have explained who I was first thing. My name is Elodie Miette Morozova. I’m not the first bender, but I’m the last Grisha.”

Hopefully…

 


End file.
